Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. Data traffic has grown extensively in recent years, which has significantly increased the demands on network resources. As the number of mobile subscribers increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes even more critical. In Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, handover (HO) from one cell radio (e.g., a source cell radio) to another cell radio (e.g., a target cell radio) plays an important role in enhancing user experience. In some instances, data packets are forwarded from a source cell radio to a target cell radio during handover. Currently, there is no mechanism to verify whether all packets forwarded from a source cell radio to a target cell radio have reached the target. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in verifying whether all data packets forwarded from a source cell radio reach a target cell radio.